


Regret for Rogues

by TwinVax



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Critical Role Relationship Week, Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag This, Hurt/Comfort, chat in afterlife, nott is dead, she gets better, vax is nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 12:44:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15001151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: Vax and Nott have a talk between states of being.





	Regret for Rogues

Vax walked through the darkness, crouching beside the cowering figure once he reached her, sitting a few inches away from her side in the void they shared for the moment. There was no ground to sit, or defining features that could have caught his attention, but Vax had grown used to the void between life and death where his Queen set him to greet those who passed, and perhaps keep them company until they lived once more or finally went to rest. 

He watched her for a moment, taking in her goblin features and how she curled herself up to be as small as possible, the only thing to make him sure she knew he was near her the bit of yellow glow he can see from one of her eyes through the fabric and limbs. He smiled warmly, noting the twitch from her ears as a victory that she noticed and didn’t immediately try to run from nowhere, “Hey buddy, what’s your name?” he kept his voice gentle, used to dealing with people in this situation by now and knowing how to keep them calm. 

She relaxed slightly, uncurling a bit when he didn’t immediately seem hostile like Vax knew most people, one of his own family included, would, including himself once upon a time, “Nott,” she said, scratchy voice cracked and slightly muffled. She lifted her head out from the safety of her arms, turned fully to look at him, the porcelain mask on her face glowed in the endless dark. “Who are you, where am I?” 

Vax smiled, used to the question by now but the answer he had come up with still not all that great at calming people, “I’m Vax. Right now, you are sort of...in between the living world and the dead. I’m here to keep you company until fate decides where you go.”

Nott’s ears dropped, uncurling further until she was just sitting normally, “I don’t want to be dead.” The rest of what she probably wanted to say, that she had people she wanted to be with and care for, was left unsaid. Vax understood it though. 

He nodded, “I know, I didn’t either. Your friends can still save you though, if your here.” he explained, content to let her stare at him if it made her feel better, “I exist in this place, ever since I died, to help ease peoples fears and bring them where they want to go. I didn’t choose it, but I’m happy to do it if it helps people.” 

The silence stretched after for what felt like millennia, but what Vax knew was really only three minutes, before Nott’s hesitant voice picked up, “Do you have any regrets? About that, I mean, unless you have some about when you were alive you want to talk about. You don’t have to.” she added quickly, like Vax was going to be mad at her for being curious. 

He chuckled, nodding as he thought of Vox Machina. If he wanted, he could visit them, and he did, but it wasn’t easy, “I don’t. Not about this choice, but I do regret not spending enough time with my friends. About not getting enough time to spend with someone I had missed. That I won’t be there for my sister and Freddie’s kids, not in person anyway. I regret a lot, and I miss them, but I wouldn’t change what brought me here.” he said softly, wiping the tears from his face. 

Nott looked away, covering her face back in her arms, “I regret some things too.” she muttered. 

Vax could hear her friends through void before he was able to give a response, and smiled knowing they were ready to come and bring her back. He leaned over, gently pulling her into a hug that he let her go from immediately after she stiffened, “You can deal with those soon. You’ll be going soon, but it is your choice if you want to return to them or continue to your final sleep. Your friends are doing the ritual.” 

“Jester’s probably so mad about the diamonds.” came the muffled reply, after a few seconds. 

Vax couldn’t help the laugh that came out, “I’m sure she will be happy to see you more. When you get back there, remember to protect your family, like I tried to do. They need you.” 

Nott lifted her head, looking at him while keeping an ear out to what was undoubtedly one of her friends voices, “They aren’t my family, most of them aren’t even my friends.”

Vax smiled, wistful as he thought of when he believed the same thing, “Give it time, Nott. Trust me.” he said, instead of the stories he could tell her for hours. He didn’t have time for that, she would be gone soon, back to the people who needed her. 

Nott huffed, “Fine.” she said, eyes closed as her chin rested on her knee. Between one moment and the next, barely a heartbeats breath between Vax’s own eye blink, she was gone back to the living. 

Vax stood up, dusted imaginary dirt from his person, and looked around, “Goodbye, Nott.” he whispered as he turned, his wings outstretched, and disappeared back into the gloom. 


End file.
